Haunting Smile
by Nihl Xander
Summary: OoT-verse, Oneshot.  On Royals, Masks and a travelling merchant.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda and related stuff. They are Nintendo's property.

**Warning: **Spoiler for those who have never finished OoT (do they even exist?)

**Haunting smile**  
OoT-verse, Oneshot. On Royals, Masks and a travelling merchant.

This idea came into my mind around June and in July I decided to write it. After finishing it in mid-August I decided to publish it. Yes, my times are almost biblical.  
In this little fanfiction there are two minimal references: one in a quote from a videogame, one (however this is modified to fit in) from a manga. I challenge you to find them (by the way, at the end of the fanfiction there are some suggestions). I ate the prize this morning, no cookies for the winner, sorry.

Version 1.0 – 08/09/2010  
Version 1.1 – 05/03/2011

* * *

A strong, deep voice reached his ears from behind.

- Here there's the last one to leave the city. Surprising indeed, since I supposed that you'd have been the first to get away.

He put the door's key in one of his pockets. The previous was a statement, a statement and an unspoken question, to which he answered, smiling.

- A merchant stays where his goods are bought. What if those who escaped yesterday were in need of my wares?

The voice laughed, the merchant turned back to look at his interlocutor, smiling.

- Nobody had ever bought your wares – a heavy irony emphasized the word – since I've been here.

- Nobody bought them here in the city, but four were sold outside – he stopped talking, thinking, then he spoke again, smiling – Would you like to buy one?

- I don't need them.

The merchant bowed his head, shaking it, and then he talked once more, smiling.

- Everyone says so. Shortly after everyone regrets his choice. Everyone needs one in his quest. They're helpful especially for a quest as hard as yours.

- To wear something made by others weakens me – the other man said grinning – I shall forge my mask with my own force. Power flows through my veins.

The merchant nodded, after his head turned towards the gargantuan, floating castle, subsequently he watched the other again, smiling.

- I noticed.

Smiling, the merchant turned towards the shattered gate, his back in front of the other man, on it a giant pack appeared from nothingness was resting. He started walking but, after a few steps, he was facing his interlocutor like if he didn't move at all, smiling.

- I'll return in less than eight years, my journey is a short one – he started to walk again – my masks suffer from loneliness.

- Have you already changed your mind – uttered the other mockingly – about selling faces to dead?

The merchant was walking when he found himself between two zombies. Ignoring the two screaming abominations, he stopped and answered, smiling.

- No.

Afterward, he arrived where once stood the draw-bridge. Finally, he disappeared.

And then, at last, Ganondorf sighed, watching the closed door.

.

.

- Hiding is not a sign of cowardice. It is, in fact, the wisest thing you could do. We decided so: your life is too precious to be lost because of unfortunate accidents. You are searched everywhere, he would be pleased if you decide to show yourself.

- Inactivity hurts me.

- You've been waiting for seven years, you'll wait for a bit more. Sorry but that's not a request, that's the volition of us six, Princess.

- Your will is not my will, but it will be my behaviour.

- You've always been wise, even before the theft.

- Although if it was my fault?

- It's not someone's fault to accept his destiny – replied Impa – he would've managed to steal it anyway.

Sun's last struggle ended, fading sunlight ceased to dye the world in red, window and room became dark.

A gleam enlightened the room, Impa was gone.

.

.

A rooster sang, a sunray pierced the window's glass, her restless night ceased.

- Sunrise is soothing indeed. The – a voice said from behind – burden of shadows is lifted and one's predicaments are neglected, till dusk.

She turned back, scared. She didn't see anyone neither behind her, neither looking around. Or so she thought, as she saw in front of her a smile, and then a man.

- Nevertheless I remember and – he continued, smiling – help, for others' troubles trouble me and others' joys joy me.

- How – she was stammering – did you find this place? It's hidden, Impa assured me of…

- Your plea reached my ears – he fingered his chest - your predicament touched my heart – he stretched his hands towards her, smiling - and I came.

- Who are you? If you are a servant of – she clutched her fists – Ganondorf I'll fight you till your death. I know how to kill – a small yellowish sphere appeared above her right hand – evil beings like you.

- Oh, you shouldn't use magic right now for – he was near the window, smiling – the King's look is wide; and he is – he was on her left, smiling – much more polite than the former Princess.

Scared of his sudden appearance she threw against him her magic, but he was on the other side, smiling.

- Yes, he had never tried to attack me. But, even if disrespectful, you need help. I shall give you – she noticed a giant pack on his back – something, to use it or not is your choice.

She backed of a few steps, her right hand trembling.

- What are you?

- Nothing – was his answer - but a travelling merchant – he continued, smiling - I seek, buy and lend masks.

- You had a shop in the city.

I've never sold it away – he lifted two fingers – You see? This is the key – on them there was a key, behind it there was him, smiling – to my shop. Sadly, the new inhabitants of the city – gloom radiated his face, even his smile – aren't good customers and I decided to leave the town for a while. But I waited enough, didn't I? Now I decided to do – he was near the window again, smiling – something. Enduring to seven years of inactivity is painful, but to wait even after is worse, isn't it?

She stared at him.

- How curious. Before, you were craving for going out to help and now that I am here – he appeared in front of her, at little distance, arms outstretched, smiling – you doubt of your skills. I supposed you were wise beyond humans' limit, but now – a hand touching his elbow, the other one under his smile – you look a bit confused, don't you?

Silence permeated the room.

- What are you thinking? How – his voice seemed mocking, his smile remained the same – could I read other people's thoughts?– he was near her, his left hand on her shoulder, smiling - this isn't the time to be hesitant. Believe in your strengths, disregard your weaknesses, for I am here.

- Masquerades won't help me.

- You disappoint me – he shook his head, smiling – I didn't expect such a statement from a wise you are merely baffled, aren't you? As I've already said, you must be strong, and if you aren't – his smile broadened, if possible – endure. In enduring, grow strong. Courage alone, against power, will fade.

- I want to help, but I can't.

- Yes, understandable. But worry not, they will – he looked past her, smiling – change their mind. Or they won't. I don't care, and you neither. And here – he stretched his right hand – is my little gift.

She gasped when on the hand came out a mask Its symmetry darker than its shadow, it resembled a brave kid she once met. She gasped again when the mask vanished at the sound of his voice.

- I'm sorry. What a stupid mistake I did – he chuckled, his left hand rubbing his hair, his right covering his smile – wrong mask. This is the one I want to present to you.

She felt a burden on her hands, raising them she saw the mask. Bandages covering both mouth and hair, holes instead of eyes. It called her as she watched it, it was hard to look up, she struggled to replace the face with a smile.

- I see that you've already made acquaintance with it – he clapped once his hands, smiling – Happiness is filling the mask – he bowed to her, smiling – it'll finally rest.

- What is it? No, wait… Who is it?

- It's a mask, the guardian of a family.

- Was it… a Sheikah?

- You are a clever girl. It was.

- How should this mask help me?

- Don't you know how to – on his hands there was a mask, yellowish and fox-shaped – wear masks? – on his face now was the mask, after just one second his smile reappeared – You put them on your face.

- What will happen if I wear it?

- Isn't this obvious? – a small chuckle came from his smile – You'll veil your face.

- I see… Is it possible to remove it once worn?

- Who knows? – he snickered, smiling – Every mask is different from the others.

- I have one last question.

- I'll try to add my knowledge to your – his head bowed, his smile didn't – wisdom.

- Where did you find this mask?

- I didn't – he was getting farther, his smile was still visible – I framed it.

- How? – her eyes narrowed, her grasp tightened.

- You said – he was smiling, near her – one last question. I have a few things to accomplish, I can't stay here a lot more. Travelling is an important part of my job – he turned to leave, but looked at her again – Harp's a fine instrument, don't you think?

- I haven't got a harp.

- This isn't your biggest problem, is it? – he was fading, smiling – I must bid you farewell. But worry not: I'll reopen my shop in a few months.

Afterward, he walked away from the sunlight. Between shadows, he vanished.

And then, at last, Zelda sat down, watching the deceased mask.

.

.

And while a maiden drowned into the eyes of a healed soul, a child was looking at a medallion and a man was musing about a sudden change in the wind, a travelling merchant disappeared in a labyrinthine forest, smiling.

* * *

It ends rather abruptly, doesn't it?

As you were able to notice while reading, English is not my first language: I'd appreciate every grammatical, lexical et al correction.

I hope that the idea exposed in the fanfiction wasn't proposed elsewhere, I like thinking that this is an original thought of mine.

Here go the suggestions about the quotes:  
- the first one to appear is the manga's  
- the manga in question is still drawn by a mangaka and is still read by people  
- the person from whom the quote was taken is a... girl  
- the videogame is a crpg, quite old and quite famous truth be told, if you played it you can't miss the quote

.

.


End file.
